George's Friend/Transcript
* Narrator: Peppa and her friends are at the playground. Peppa, Suzy and Danny are on the roundabout. * Daddy Pig: Are you all ready? * Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep and Danny Dog: Ready. * Daddy Pig: Then let’s go. * Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep and Danny Dog: Whee! * Peppa Pig: Faster. Faster. * Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep and Danny Dog: Whee! * Narrator: George is a bit too little for the roundabout. He is playing on the swing. * Narrator: Here is Rebecca Rabbit with her little brother, Richard Rabbit. * Rebecca Rabbit: Hello, everyone. * Peppa Pig, Suzy Sheep and Danny Dog: Hello. * Rebecca Rabbit: Can I come on the roundabout too? * Daddy Pig: Hop on, Rebecca. * Rebecca Rabbit: Let’s go really really fast. * Narrator: Richard Rabbit wants to go on the roundabout too. * Peppa Pig: Oh, if Richard gets on, it means we can’t go fast. * Rebecca Rabbit: Richard can play with George. * Mummy Rabbit: Richard, would you like to play with George? * Richard: No. * Mummy Rabbit: George has a dinosaur just like yours. Let’s go and see. * Narrator: Richard Rabbit is the same age as George. * Mummy Rabbit: Richard wants to see George’s dinosaur. * George: Grr, dinosaur. * Mummy Pig: George, can Richard play with your dinosaur? * George: No. * Mummy Rabbit: Richard, can George play with your dinosaur? * Richard: No. * Narrator: George and Richard do not want to share their dinosaurs. * Mummy Pig: George, it will be much more fun if you share. * Mummy Rabbit: That was really nice of George. * Richard: Dinosaur. * (George Pig was crying) * Narrator: George does not like sharing. * Mummy Rabbit: Richard, let George hold the dinosaurs now. * George: (giggles) * (Richard is crying and George does crying, too) * Narrator: Richard does not like sharing either. * Daddy Pig: What’s all this crying about? * Peppa Pig: George and Richard always cry when they play together. * Rebecca Rabbit: They’re just too little to play properly. * Mummy Rabbit: Can you two big girls teach them to play together? * Peppa Pig: Of course. * Rebecca Rabbit: We can help them make sand castles. * Daddy Pig: Good idea. Let’s go to the sand pit. * Narrator: George and Richard love the sand pit. * Peppa Pig: George, Richard, today we are going to make sand castles. * Rebecca Rabbit: First, we fill the buckets with sand. * Peppa Pig: We turn the buckets over and give them a little tap. * Rebecca Rabbit: Now, we lift the buckets. * Peppa Pig: Hey presto. * Narrator: Richard has made a sand castle. * George: Hey presto. * Narrator: And George has made a sand castle. * (Richard and George giggles) * Daddy Pig: You see, playing together is fun. * (George slaps a shovel at Richard's sand castle, Richard is crying and slaps a shovel at George's sand castle, George is crying and Richard does crying too as well.) * Narrator: Oh, dear. This game has not gone very well. * Peppa Pig: It was your brother’s fault. He broke George’s sand castle. * Rebecca Rabbit: Your brother broke my brother’s sand castle first. * Daddy Pig: Now, now. You two big girls are meant to be teaching Richard and George to play nicely together. * Rebecca Rabbit: That’s right. We’re big girls. * Peppa Pig: And George and Richard are too little to play together properly. * Mummy Pig: Hmm. I’ve got an idea. * Mummy Pig: George, what’s your most favourite thing in the whole playground? * George: Seesaw. * Narrator: George loves the seesaw. * George: Seesaw. * Narrator: It is a bit difficult to play on a seesaw on your own. * (George cries a bit.) * Narrator: Richard wants to play on the seesaw. * Richard: Seesaw. * George: Seesaw. * Richard: Seesaw. * Peppa Pig: Look. George and Richard are playing together. * Richard: Seesaw. * George: Seesaw. * Richard: Seesaw. * George: Seesaw. * Narrator: George likes Richard. Richard likes George. George and Richard like playing together. * The Children: Seesaw, seesaw. * The Children: Seesaw, seesaw. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 episode transcripts